The principal aim of this project is to develop a resource library of very high-resolution computer models and imaging data sets of human skulls. This skull database project, which builds upon and is an extension of the Tooth Atlas project, will be the first phase of a complete, whole body, osteology library. As the imaging and computer technology advances, the demand for libraries of quantitative anatomical data is increasing. This project, which is a collaboration between the Smithsonian Institution, Stanford University, the University of the Pacific and Stanford/NASA National Biocomputation Center, will substantially contribute to this need an to the broader scientific community. We are planning a two year project during which we will collect skull data on over 80, skulls from 2 types of CT scanners, (at 150 microns resolution or less). We will then reconstruct the data so that they can be used in a variety of innovative, online, Internet viewing protocols including: traditional 2-D digital radiographs;interactive 3-D radiographic models;annotated polygon and voxel models;coronal, sagittal and axial slice plane views;solid 3-D models of combined data sets;split screen viewing of multiple data sets for comparative anatomy;and advanced models for morphometric analysis. The library collection would include: a series of prenatal skulls, a series of children's skulls taken one year intervals from birth through 15 years old, a series of adult skulls from 20 to 90 at 10 year intervals and a large collection of pathologies which would demonstrate dramatic bony changes in the skull such as: microcephalia;cleft palate;Paget's disease;cancer;TMJ disorders;etc. This societal and scientific importance of this project of the project is substantial. The library will be used in teaching, research and simulations by anatomists, anthropologists, archeologists, physicians, dentists, forensic specialists, engineers and students. We also plan to continually incorporate the latest technological advances to provide storage capabilities and server systems which will facilitate access to content for the global community. It is our intention to produce scholarly annotated programs for the study of skull osteology, which will be available to all schools and university systems throughout the world. The first program will focus on human growth, development patterns, measurements, and aging of the maxilla and mandible. As the skull library matures we will include important skulls from several other collections. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The long-term objective of this project is to develop a digital anatomical research resource library of very high-resolution computational models, and imaging data sets, of the complete human skeleton. The implications of this project, both scientific and social, are immense. Huge data sets will be available to the entire academic and scientific world at very little cost. The 3-Dimensional nature of the data sets add immeasurably to the teaching and ease of learning of anatomy. Students, physicians, dentists, health care providers, anthropologists alike, will benefit from this library. Patients in turn, will benefit from the increased skill knowledge gained by health providers across a broad range of disciplines.